


Home for the Holidays

by xHaruka17x



Series: Elderly Destiel Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Destiel in their sixties, Domestic, Fluff, Grumpy Dean, Homemaker Castiel, Kids, Married Destiel, Multi, Omega Castiel, Retired Vet Dean, Sweet Castiel, alpha/beta/omega, grown kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>65 year old Dean and his husband and Mate, 64 year old Castiel are having their kids for Christmas dinner.</p><p>Dean and his son do not get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my awesome Muse for her help, tiffanywinchester!  
> Robert and Emelyn are Dean and Castiel’s kids. 
> 
> Not sure what hit me to write this lol but hope you all enjoy =)

  
  
Robert Winchester hated going home for the Holidays…. well, he hated dealing with his grumpy old Alpha Father to be clear, while he loved being around his sweet and loving Omega Mama, who’s food was like no other, simply delicious.  
  
He was sure his sister Emelyn was already there with her Alpha husband and their two pups, the ever perfect daughter and their Father’s perfect princess. She could do no wrong.  
  
He growled to himself as he took the snowy bend that curved around the trees. His parents loved living here in Vermont, secluded with trees and snow eight months out of the year, it was paradise for them.  
  
Robert preferred sunny and sandy places, like Florida.  
  
After almost an hour drive, he finally arrived at his parent’s home. It was already dark in the evening for six o’clock and sure enough, his sister’s Chevy Equinox was there and packed. She and pups with that cowardly Alpha of her’s must have already been here for hours.  
  


Robert parked his Volkswagen Touareg next to it and took a deep breath. He and his father had been at odds for years, he always seemed to just disappoint his Father no matter what he did.

_“I expect better from you”_

He could see his Father’s intense and wild green eyes looking at him with sorrow and anger. He dreaded walking into the house, knowing the first thing his Father would be looking for were his grandpups and of course, Robert hadn’t been able to even get one of his pups for the holidays. His three Omega exes had made it clear he wasn’t seeing his pups again this year.

He sighed and slid out of the SUV and slowly made his way to the front door, snow scrunching beneath his feet.

The Alpha could hear his two nieces giggling in the living room when the door pulled open to reveal his Mama smiling up at him. He was always awed at how pretty his Mama was with his big blue eyes and dark hair and gentle smile. He was dressed in a long black house skirt and a maroon sweater with snowflakes in white on it.

“Hi honey” His Mama hugged him, kissing his cold cheek as he was ushered into the warm house.

“Hey Mama”

Robert watched his Omega Mama close the door behind him, having enough tack and grace not to let the fact that he showed up alone for Christmas again worry him.  
  
“Sweetheart?” Robert almost cringed as his Father’s southern brawl voice boomed throughout the house and he watched his Mama head into the living room where his Father was calling from.

“Robert is here Dean”

The Alpha followed his Mama into the living room where his Father, his sister with her husband and their two young girls were all seated watching a Frosty the snowman cartoon.

The house smelled of pine and eucalyptus like it always did, making him feel safe and loved, his parents mixed scent strong in the warm and inviting house his Mama made into a perfect nest for almost forty years.

Green eyes looked up at Robert and then looked around him, bluntly looking for his grandpups. “No pups with you again?” No hi, how are you. His Father was always directly to the point.

“No… I wasn’t able to get them”

Robert watched his Mama kiss his Father’s temple sweetly. “Be nice Dean” He whispered before heading towards the kitchen. His Father stood and even he himself as an Alpha, the power and dominance his Father radiated, even at sixty five years of age was intimidating.

“Hey Rob” His sister Emelyn made her way to him and hugged him. Her husband Aaron gave a nervous wave and sat back down. The guy was fidgeting looking at the older Alpha in the room that walked around the coffee table with both grandpups wrapped around one leg each.

“Hey Em”

“Grandpa!” Both of Emelyn’s pups, Cassandra and Diana yelled together as their grandpa bent over to tickle them both into a fit of giggles to let go of his legs.

“Dinner is ready!”

Everyone piled into the dining room. Both Dean and his son Robert smiled at the table. If there was one thing Omega Castiel Winchester was good at, it was cooking. The table was beautifully decorated and Dean puffed out his chest, proud of his Omega’s doing and honored to be part of it.

Dean sat at the end of the table while Robert sat to his right, his sister Emelyn and her pups next to him while her husband Aaron sat across from her, leaving the seat to the left of Dean free for Castiel.

The Omega started to bring the dishes to the table while no one spoke. Dean clenched his jaw in irritation while his two grandpups giggled and whispered among themselves.

Robert kept his attention on his plate and glass of wine his Mama had just given him. Once all the food was brought out, everyone started to serve themselves… except for his Father.

“Dean, want to do you want on your plate?”

Robert looked up at his Mama who was standing still and holding his father’s plate to serve the old Alpha. It irritated him. His Mama always fussed over his Father, did everything for him like a slave it was infuriating at times.

“Everything sweetheart, you know I love everything you make” Dean told his beautiful Omega. Castiel smiled at him, nose wrinkling before kissing the Alpha softly on the lips.

Robert watched his Mama go about fixing his Father’s plate while his Father just watched his Mama.

Aaron wanted to help his Mama in law by trying to place white meat from the turkey on the plate when Castiel clucked at him. “No no, Alpha doesn’t like the white meat, he prefers dark, but thank you”

Robert rolled his eyes while his Father smiled proudly at his Omega, knowing him so well.

Castiel bent over the table a bit to get some of everything and Robert, much to his dismay, saw his Alpha Father place his left hand on his Mama’s ass. Robert glanced at his Mama who was now blushing furiously but said nothing, only sported a shy smirk.

Emelyn was feeding her two small four years old twins pups, both animated and clearly loving the food while Aaron ‘tried’ to talk to Dean. Robert snorted quietly. His Father couldn’t really stand the meek Alpha that Emelyn had mated and married but he tolerated him. No one was good enough for his princess.

Aaron was an architect, a successful one but was humble and loved Emelyn like she was the moon. He was going on about a new project, while Dean half heartedly listened and nodded.

“Sweetheart could you get me a beer?” Dean said, stopping Aaron mid rant where he was happily gushing about the project and stopped abruptly when it was clear Dean didn’t care.

“Yes Alpha” Castiel stood and went to fetch a beer. Robert growled, gaining a glare from his Father. They had never gotten along, always butted heads ever since Rob had turned sixteen and presented as a late Alpha.

“You couldn’t go get it yourself?”

“No” Was all the reply Dean gave him before turning back to Aaron. “Go on, the project sounds great” Aaron gave a thankful and relieved smile that his Father in law cared at all and started again about the project.

“Don’t start” Emelyn whispered to her brother. Rob clenched his jaw annoyed.

Castiel came back into the room and place the beer bottle in front of his husband’s left hand before sitting back down. “Oh Dean…“ The Omega fussed, taking a napkin and started to wipe the piece of mash potatoes on the Alpha’s shirt.

Robert blew out a breath and watched his Mama fuss over his Father who then proceeded to take a cloth napkin and tuck it into his Father’s collar as a bib. “There” Castiel said happily before kissing Dean’s cheek.

“A bib Dad?” Rob sighed.

“You're still single?” Dean asked, knowing it was a sore point.

Robert growled.

“Where are my grandpups Rob?” Dean continued.

“Meg, Jo and Tara all refused to let me see them” Rob admitted to his Father.

“Wonder why” Dean said before taking a swig of his beer, some of it dripping down his chin and like clock work, Robert watch his Mama reach over and clean his Father’s chin.

Rob had three ex wives, thirty two years old and they had never fussed over him like his Mama did his Father. The Omegas had been loving yes but weren’t slaves, not like how his Father treated his sweet Mama, like a trained kept Omega. It made him so angry at times.

“Mama stop that”

Bright blue eyes look over at him. “Stop what honey?” The pure look of innocence and confusion over his Mama’s face made Robert bite his tongue, it was like his Mama didn’t see what his Father did. Robert just shook his head and shrugged to say never mind.

Castiel went back to finishing his plate, blue eyes always glancing at his Alpha lovingly before their two grandpups started demanding their grandma’s attention and started talking about school.

Robert glared at his Father who glared right back and the bastard smirked, making Robert’s eyes widened because he knew it meant his Father was about to do something.

Dean let food drip on his chin and the 'bib' Castiel had put on him, all while staring at his son straight in the eyes and sure enough, his loving and fussing Omega turned to see the mess, cooed at the old Alpha with an adoring smile and wiped Dean's chin. “You’re a mess Dean” He said with a smirk.

Robert just glared while Dean smiled triumphantly at him.

"Mama! stop fussing over him, he's doing it on purpose!" The Omega looked at Dean, who give him his best innocent and hurt look. Castiel turned back to their son.

"You behave and hush, your Father worked hard and I enjoy fussing over him, poor Alpha isn't able to do as much" He said before kissing the Alpha on the forehead before turning away to start collecting empty plates from the table.

Dean smirked evilly at his son who was fuming. When Castiel turned back around, Dean's face was back to sweet innocence and the Omega smiled at him, kissed his temple. "I made your favorite, apple dumplings, I'll go get you some with your milk" He said before he headed to the kitchen while Dean smiled ear to ear at Robert who was now red in the face.

Dessert continued with much of the same ambiance.

**#**

After dessert, Castiel had shooed everyone to the living room and they watched Christmas movies for the little pups while Castiel did the dishes in the kitchen.

Emelyn was telling their Father all about the pups’ progress at school and how Diana was really liking her first school year while Cassandra didn’t.

After a while, Rob watched his Father get up and head to the kitchen. When he didn’t return right away he stood to follow when Emelyn grabbed his wrist. “Let it be Rob” She pleaded but he pulled his hand free and headed to the kitchen and seriously wished he had listened to his sister.

Watching his sixty five year old Father devouring his sweet and innocent Mama, hands groping his ass and playfully nipping at the Omega’s neck, making him giggle while playfully hitting the Alpha in the chest saying “Behave Alpha” made Robert want to gag.

"Yeah Dad behave" Dean pulled his face away from his Omega’s neck, seeing the obvious blush on Castiel’s face and arched an annoyed brow at his son. "How do you think you and your sister got here?"

Robert crossed his arms and sighed. “I know how we got here”

The Alpha stood up straight, releasing his Omega and looked every bit the angry and powerful Alpha he was. Even at sixty five years old, Alpha Dean Winchester was not a man to be questioned or challenged. “Oh yeah, you know that part right? But not how to keep your Omega. In your case, any of the three you had” Dean glared, he was so disappointed with his son and he didn’t care to hide it.

“Dean…” Castiel said pleadingly, placing a gentle hand on his Alpha’s arms. Dean released a breath through his nose, eyes flashed red for a moment, showing he wasn’t happy at the moment but calmed down at his Omega’s touch.

“I expect better from you. I didn’t raise you to be weak and treat your Omegas like garbage” Dean started.

“Me? Look at how you treat Mama! Like a slave!” Castiel looked at his son wide eyed because that had never crossed his mind and Dean moved forward at a speed one wouldn’t think an elderly Alpha could and had his pup against the wall. Dean wasn’t touching him but showed his teeth in anger just the same, clearly surprising his pup.

“I’ve never cheated on my Omega, I’ve never raised my voice at my Omega and I certainly have never and will never hit my Omega” Dean growled, voice eerily low and he somehow got even closer, inches from his pup’s face who stared at him wide eyed. “I can’t say the same about you though. Three ex Omegas, restraining orders, domestic violence charges and you dare call yourself an Alpha? A Winchester? I have four grandpups I can’t see because of you. Don’t you dare presume to know or say how I should treat my Omega, Robert. The only reason I haven’t beaten you into a man is because your Mama, my Omega, wouldn’t forgive me if I did”  
  
Robert looked at his Father’s flashing red eyes and he had never been more terrified. He saw his Mama reach his Father and as soon as the Omega touched the Alpha, Dean’s green eyes returned, intense and angry and then he was gone and out the kitchen.

Robert released the breath he had been holding and looked at his Mama who was standing watching him with his big blue eyes.

“I just don’t like the way Dad treats you, you baby him and he does it on purpose” Robert said, needing his Mama to understand.

"You honestly think I don't know what your Father does?" Robert just blinked, shocked as is Mama went on. "Your Father has treated me like gold all my life, worked very hard to make sure, you, your sister and I wanted for nothing which is how we are able live this comfortably with him retired. If your father wants my attention, no matter how childish or little, I will happily fuss over him the rest of our days." Castiel kissed his son's forehead. "And, he is trying to make a point, if you would just stop being a jerk and treat Omegas with respect you would be happily mated right now.” Robert could only stare are his Mama. “You see how upset you get over me simply fussing over your father? Now try and think of the way you treated your exes Robert. I can’t even see my grandpups" Castiel sighed. His Alpha wasn’t the best at expressing himself and this eggshell relationship between their son and him was hard to be in the middle of. Dean wanted his pup to wake up and start being a man he could be proud of and be able to see his grandpups, take responsibility for his actions.

Castiel sighed and caressed his eldest pup’s cheek. “Your father loves when I fuss over him and I love to do it" Castiel kissed his pup’s cheek and went to the living room.

Robert knew he was far from perfect and he hadn’t been a good Alpha to his exes and he was paying for it by missing out on his young pups’ lives… and his Father was ashamed of him, he knew he was by how the old Alpha had looked at him. His whole life his Father always worked hard, coming home filthy and exhausted and his Mama always took care of him, always took care of the pups. His Father rarely spoke and Rob remembered only hearing his Mama’s… moans? He had always thought his father had been hurting his Mama at night but maybe he had been wrong?

“Hey, we’re leaving” Emelyn was suddenly in front of him, breaking into his confusion, hugging him and kissed his cheek. “Try not to fight with Dad” She said before disappearing down the hall with her husband and pups.

Castiel came back towards the kitchen and started finishing the dishes. “I made up your room”

“Thanks Mama” Rob said, watching his sixty four year old Omega Mama put the rest of the dishes away and put the leftovers away in the refrigerator. He always made up his room on Holidays when he visited.

He turned to the living room and decided to just watch a movie and stay away from his Father.

**#**

When Rob got up from the sofa to head to his room to sleep, he turned off all the lights and as he headed to his old bedroom, he had to pass his parent’s bedroom and the door was slightly opened and the light was still on inside.

He couldn’t help himself and looked inside.

His parents were sitting on the bed and his father was happily rubbing his Mama’s feet. His Father and Mama kissed sweetly, all smiles and only eyes for each other.

  


  
  


“You don’t have to Alpha”

“You cooked all day for me, let me rub your feet Sweetheart" Castiel smiled and Dean kissed him deeply again before going back to working on his mate’s pretty feet, smirking when Castiel laid back against the pillows and enjoyed the massage. “You’re so pretty Sweetheart” Dean cooed, loving the sleepy smile on his mate.

“Alpha?”

“Hm?”

“You should talk to our pup”

Dean groaned. “I can’t, I wanna kill him”

Castiel sat back up and slid down the bed to sit next to his Alpha, draping his legs over the Alpha’s lap before nuzzling him.

Robert had never seen his parents so… loving like that. His father completely relaxed.

“I know you’re worried about him”

“He gets mad because you fuss-”

“I do not fuss”

Dean smiled sweetly at his teasing Omega. “Oh you fuss sweetheart” He said, kissing those plush pink lips.

“Maybe a little” Castiel said, smiling, nose wrinkling.

“I just… I don’t understand him. I don’t understand how he can be so out of control around his exes…. he hasn’t found his mate yet, I get that. It's just…”

“You want to see our grandpups and you want him happy… and to stay out of jail”

“Yes”

“He will, just don’t be so hard on him” Castiel said but the Alpha was already kissing at his neck and slowly lowering him to the bed. “Dean” The Alpha nuzzled his jaw before claiming his lips and moved to be over him.

“I want my Christmas gift” Dean said, nipping at his Omega’s sensitive ear.

Castiel giggled. “Your gifts are downstairs” He said, knowing very well what his Alpha meant.

Robert quickly moved away from the door and bolted to his bedroom.

He definitely didn’t want to see that, he shuddered.

 

**End**


End file.
